


I'm Gay

by cas_septimus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Phone Call, at 3 AM
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Kau tidak seharusnya menelpon mantan istrimu ketika kau mengalami krisis orientasi seksual pada pukul tiga pagi.





	I'm Gay

**Author's Note:**

> ASoIaF adalah milik George R.R Martin  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

"Elia, aku gay."

Elia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan salam atau mendamprat suara di ujung sana karena ditelpon berkali-kali pada pukul tiga pagi. Rhaegar lebih dulu memotongnya berita suka cita yang dibawakan dengan nada kelewat serius.

Si perempuan Dorne menutup matanya.

Tarik napas. Buang.

Ingat, Elia, orang sabar mendapat surga.

"Apa?"

"Gay. Aku gay."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Elia memijat keningnya, dia mendadak sakit kepala. "Apa-apaan, Rhaegar. Apa kamu serius menelponku, mantan istrimu; dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, pada pukul tiga pagi, untuk _coming out_ setelah sekian lama denial atau apapun itu?"

Kalau saja Rhaegar sedang mabuk saat ini, Elia bisa memaklumi. Tapi mantan suaminya itu terdeengar begitu sadar sekarang.

"Tidak, Elia, kamu tidak mengerti," ujar Rhaegar putus asa. " _I just fuck Arthur Dayne._ "

Elia merasa otaknya kena hubungan arus pendek seketika.

" _Apa?"_

" _Heat of the moment_." Rhaegar membela diri.

"Rhaegar." Elia berusaha mencari kata-kata.

"Aku enggak begitu ingat bagaimana tapi kami... terbawa momen???" Suaranya mengecil seiring Rhaegar bicara. "Dan wine dorne itu sangat memabukkan dan...."

" _Rhaegar."_

"Yah, pokoknya kita skidi-skidap, dan sekarang Arthur tidur di ranjangku."

Elia hampir tersedak. " _Skidi-skidap???"_ Ujarnya tidak percaya. "Rhaegar, semabuk apa kamu?" Karena tidak mungkin Rhaegar Targaryen, pemilik gelar doktor di bidang sastra dan bahasa Valyria kuno mengatakan ' _skidi-skidap'_. Itu penistaan berat.

"Elia, tolong fokus ke masalah utama." Rhaegar memohon.

"Ini masalah utama, Rhaegar. Semabuk apa kamu sampai bisa bilang ' _skidi-skidap'_???"

"Eliaaaaaaaaa." Oh, dewa, sekarang dia merengek. Inilah kenapa Elia hampir punya rambut putih.

"Oke, oke." Elia menarik napas panjang. "Kamu dimana sekarang?"

"Uh, kamar kerjaku?"

"Berapa botol minum yang kalian minum?" Karena Elia masih menolak percaya kalau mantan suaminya yang punya toleransi baik terhadap alkohol mengatakan ' _skidi-skidap_ '.

"Banyak?"

"Apa yang Arthur lakukan di rumahmu -maksudku, apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum minum-minum?"

"Uh, tipikal Guy's Nights? Hanya saja enggak ada Jon."

Oh, yeah, Jon Connington. JonC. Homo salty edgy (mengutip kata Lyanna) yang bertahun-tahun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Rhaegar. Elia baru ingat pada pria berambut merah itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan situasi sekarang jika JonC ada disana.

"Yah, kamu tahu lah. Minum, nonton, dan ngobrol, dan minum lagi, karena salah satu proyek kami gagal total, jadi kami minum, banyak, dan Arthur bilang dia kadang ingin menciumku dan aku bilang 'yah, kenapa enggak?' dan dia _sungguhan menciumku_ , dan Elia, Elia, lidahnya, lidahnya di mulutku dan tangannya-"

"Rhaegar." Elia menarik napas panjang.

"-tangannya dimana-mana, dan dia menakjubkan sekali. Maksudku, aku tahu kalau orang Dorne memang penuh syahwat-"

"Wow, rasis."

"-dan dia membiarkan aku di atas, dan-"

"Oke, oke, cukup." Elia nyaris menjerit. "Aku enggak perlu tahu bagaimana mantan suamiku dan kakak sahabatku melakukan seks. **Enggak perlu.** "

"Oh," ujar Rhaegar pelan. "Maaf."

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Elia merasa sakit kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi. Dia tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan ini dalam keadaan sadar. "Jadi, aku asumsikan kalau kamu... menikmati itu?" Dia melirik kabinet dapur tempat mereka menyimpan wine, dia sangat tergoda untuk ikut mabuk, tapi seseorang butuh menjadi rasional dalam percakapan ini.

"Iya.." ujar Rhaegar frustasi. "Dan ini membuatku... bingung? Panik? Elia, aku enggak seharusnya menikmati ini."

Terdengar suara 'tuk' yang cukup keras dari ujung sana. Rhaegar pasti membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Rhaegar sedang masuk masa puber kedua, Elia mengingatkan dirinya. Dan mengalami krisis orientasi seksual... setelah meniduri sahabatnya, sahabat sehidup sematinya, yang berdua, kadang melakukan _eye-fucking_ di publik tanpa sadar. Oke, semua orang juga pasti akan stres jika ada dalam posisi ini. Dan sebagai mantan istri yang baik, Elia akan membantunya pelan-pelan untuk memasukkan kembali akal sehat ke kepalanya dan berhenti menelpon Elia pukul tiga pagi lagi. Juga, ini merupakan bahan _blackmail_ yang bagus.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu," ujar Elia. "Seduh teh, itu bisa menenangkan pikiran. Coba juga main musik di studio."

"Oke," ujar Rhaegar pelan.

"Atau Age of Dawn, kau masih maniak game itu, kan?"

"Aku bukan maniak!" Rhaegar membela diri.

Elia tersenyum kecil. Bukan maniak apanya? Dulu Elia sampai menjual seperangkat komputer _gaming_ milik Rhaegar karena tidak tahan melihat kelakuan jahanam kepala keluarga tak bertanggung jawab yang menelantarkan anak-istri demi sebuah game.

Dan Age of Dawn juga yang mengenalkannya pada Lyanna, sampai melakukan perselingkuhan sambil menipu seorang remaja soal status pernikahannya, dan membuatnya hamil karena melakukan seks tanpa proteksi.

 _So, yeah_.

"Terserah kamu saja soal itu, tapi yang pasti." Elia berhenti sejenak, dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. "Yang pasti, jangan lari setelah ini, jangan lari, hadapi dan bicara dengan Arthur soal ini. Karena kamu tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ini mengubah sesuatu tentang kalian."

Rhaegar terdiam.

"Entahlah, Elia," dia mendesah. "Mungkin ini akan tetap jadi cinta satu malam _._ "

Dan Rhaegar tidak ingin ini jadi cinta satu malam saja. Elia tahu sekarang. "Percaya padaku, Rhae, Arthur tidak ingin ini jadi cinta satu malam. Kalian berdua itu sehidup-semati, aku bahkan kaget kau selingkuh bukan dengannya," ujarnya ringan.

Rhaegar terkekeh di ujung sana. "Yeah, okay, uhh, aku payah soal ini."

"Soal cinta-cintaan? Atau minta maaf diujung sesi telepon mabuk pada mantan istri karena mengganggu jam tidurnya?" Canda Elia.

"Yang pertama," ujar Rhaegar. "Dan, uhh, Elia, kau tahu kan aku tidak _mabuk_?"

"Ya." Elia mendengus. "Aku tahu toleransimu pada alkohol itu tinggi. Mungkin kau sedikit mabuk, tapi pasti masih bisa berpikir secara sadar. Karena itu aku _kesal_ kau menelponku, pada pukul tiga pagi, tiga pagi, Rhaegar, _tiga pagi_. Kau membangunkanku dan Lyanna."

"Maafkan aku," Rhaegar meringis. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau menelpon siapa lagi. Kau yang paling mengenalku setelah Arthur."

Elia mendengus pelan. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya aku mengasuh anak-anak untuk minggu ini?"

"Terdengar bagus untukku," jawab Elia.

"Oke, kita sepakat kalau begitu," ujar Rhaegar. "Terimakasih banyak, Elia, dan maafkan aku. Selamat malam."

"Pagi," sahut Elia sebelum mematikan telpon.

Elia menguap, dia meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu kembali ke kamar tidur. Masih sempat untuk tidur kembali.

Lyanna menoleh kepadanya saat merasakan kasur berderik dinaiki pacarnya.

"Hmm… si garong mau apa lagi?" tanyanya setengah sadar.

Elia tersenyum simpul. "Akan kuceritakan nanti, sekarang aku mau melanjutkan bobo cantik dulu, oke?". Dia lalu mengecup dahi Lyanna.

" _M'kay_ ," Lyanna bergumam, lalu menarik Elia ke pelukannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhaegar/Arthur is the only pairing i accept for that godforsaken douchebag prince
> 
> also Elianna <3


End file.
